1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a reflective display panel and device, and more particularly, to a reflective display panel and device which may improve an ability to express the colors black and white by having an absorption plate and a reflection plate in a lower substrate of the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rising interest in display devices, various technologies to improve performance of such display devices have been introduced. Recently, with the huge success of Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) in the market, LCD manufacturers are competing heavily to come up with technologies to improve the performance of their LCD products.
In such competition, regarding the performance of LCDs, an ability to express the colors black and white is becoming an important issue. Especially among reflective LCDs manufactured using a Polymer Dispersed Liquid Crystal (PDLC), improvement in the ability to express the colors black and white is a significant issue.
The ability to express the colors black and white in reflective LCDs is largely determined by an absorption rate and a reflection rate of the reflective LCD panels. With a good absorption rate of the reflective LCD panels, the ability to express black improves, and the reflective ratio of the reflective LCD panels contributes to the ability to express white.
However, in conventional reflective LCD panels, the higher absorption rate results in a lower reflective ratio, or the higher reflective ratio adversely affects the absorption rate, and thus it is difficult to improve the ability to express both black and white in reflective LCDs.
Accordingly, technology which may improve the ability to express both black and white in reflective LCDs is required.